13 years later
by IndigoN7
Summary: 13 ans après la guerre contre les Moissonneurs. Shepard s'est réfugiée sur une petite colonie loin de tout croyant Kaidan mort lors de la guerre. Kaidan, de son côté, s'est plongé dans le travail suite à la guerre croyant, lui aussi, que la femme qu'il aime a péri lors de la destruction des Moissonneurs. Ils ne s'attendent pas à se retrouver.
1. Chapter 1

13 ans après la guerre contre les Moissonneurs.

Le Général Kaidan Alenko mangeait tranquillement avec son équipe de division biotique quand l'alarme retentit.

- Général, on nous signale une attaque de pirates sur une petite colonie humaine dans les systèmes terminus.

- Il y a-t-il une unité proche de cette colonie capable d'intervenir rapidement ?

- Non mon Général, votre unité est la plus proche.

Kaidan acquiesça.

- Ok les gars, en route, ordonna t-il à son équipe.

En dix minutes, toute l'équipe était dans le vaisseau. Elle était composée de cinq soldats biotiques plus talentueux les uns que les autres. Tous dirigés par le Général Alenko, grand personnage dans la guerre contre les Moissonneurs et second spectre humain.

- Combien de temps avant notre arrivé ? Demanda Kaidan au pilote.

- 3 heures au maximum chef.

Kaidan afficha un visage anxieux.

- On arrivera trop tard, analysa t-il, tâchez d'être le plus rapide possible.

- Oui mon Général.

Kaidan alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et entreprit de lire les détails de la mission. Apparemment, les pirates étaient une vingtaine. La petite colonie de Sylla n'était pas très avancée d'après les rapports mais elle possédait beaucoup de ressources. Kaidan espéra qu'ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard.

Evelyn était à son bureau. Son travail constituait à gérer la colonie bien qu'elle soit petite. Quand elle était arrivée ici il y a des années de ça, elle était loin d'imaginer qu'elle serait ici aujourd'hui derrière ce bureau. Tous les colons la respectaient, c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée qu'il devait y avoir une sorte de chef sur la colonie. A sa grande surprise, les colons l'avaient désigné elle, Evelyn. Au début, elle avait refusé. Elle ne voulait pas avoir, ou plus avoir de responsabilité. Elle en avait déjà assez souffert par le passé. Mais après l'insistance de colons qui étaient devenus ses amis, elle avait fini par accepter.

Le datapad qu'elle lisait était particulièrement ennuyeux. Elle soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Il y avait une certaine agitation dehors. Soudain, son secrétaire ouvrit la porte à la voler.

- Evelyn ! Des pirates attaquent la colonie !

Elle réagit aussitôt.

- Combien ?

- Je ne sais pas, je dirais une vingtaine à première vue.

- Alerte les autorités et met-toi à l'abri, ordonna t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda son secrétaire paniqué.

- Chercher David et assurer la sécurité de la colonie.

- Mais…, essaya t-il de protester.

- Je vous ai donné un ordre Mr Corbins.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas vous tuer…, insista Corbins.

- Ecoutez, je me suis battu toute ma vie. Ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'empêcher de faire ce que je sais faire de mieux.

Corbin la regarda avec étonnement. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? D'accord, personne ne connaissait son passé ici mais il avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle avait toujours était quelqu'un de gentille, à l'écoute de gens et drôle, parfois. Mais ce qu'il voyait dans son regard en ce moment n'avait rien de commun avec la femme qu'il connaissait depuis 13 ans. Malgré tout, il acquiesça et partit en courant.

Evelyn, elle, activa un bouton à côté de la bibliothèque. Une porte s'ouvrit à l'opposé. C'était sa pièce secrète. Personne n'en connaissait l'existence ou y était rentré à part elle. La pièce contenait de nombreuse chose mais elle chercher un objet en particulier. Son arme préférée. Une veuve noire. 13 ans qu'elle était ensevelie sous des papiers, datapads et autre objet en tout genre. Elle s'en empara et sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse en espérant que David ait eu l'intelligence de se mettre à l'abri.

Evelyn courut dans la direction de la zone d'atterrissage des pirates. Entre-temps, elle essaya de joindre David sur son Omnitech. Après la troisième tentative, elle y parvint.

- David, bon sens, où est-tu ?

- A la grande place.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

- Va te cacher, je te rejoins.

- Non, je peux me battre !

- David ! C'est un ordre !

Avant même qu'elle ait pu ajouter quelque chose, la communication se coupa. Evelyn jura, il ne l'écouterait pas. Il était trop têtu. Elle prit donc la direction de la grande place. Après quelques minutes de courses intensives, elle arriva enfin à la place. David n'était pas difficile à trouver, il était presque au plein milieux de la place. Evelyn courut vers lui, le prit par le bras et l'emmena dans un endroit sûr.

- Tu es fou, on ne s'expose pas comme ça au danger !

- Wahoo maman ! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce sniper ? Il est immense.

- Plus tard, répondit-elle sèchement. Donne-moi ton arme. Je ne veux pas te voir avec ça dans les mains.

- Mais maman…

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force David, le prévint-elle.

Il souffla puis céda.

- Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, reste là et si nécessaire, utilise tes pouvoirs biotiques. C'est important David, écoute-moi pour une fois, je sais mieux que quiconque ici comment gérer cette situation. Promet-moi que tu resteras ici.

Elle le regarda, attendant une réponse.

- D'accord maman, promis.

- Bien, fit-elle en l'embrasant sur le front.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand David l'interpella.

- Sois prudente maman.

Evelyn lui sourit puis sortit

Elle se plaça en hauteur. Elle pouvait voir les pirates de là où elle était. Le groupe était plutôt composé de Butariens mais aussi de Vortchas et de Krogans. Des mercenaires. Evelyn grogna. D'un tir précis, elle tua le premier Krogan. Elle rechargea puis le second s'écroula au sol. Bientôt, tous les Krogans furent descendus. Elle descendit du bâtiment et chargea le pistolet qu'elle avait pris à son fils. Elle se cacha derrière des caisses entreposées non loin de leur site d'atterrissage. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que d'autres colons avaient pris les armes. Elle leur fit signe et à son signal, ils firent feu. Evelyn lança une onde de choc tuant trois mercenaires d'un coup. Les pirates ripostèrent. Ils lui lancèrent une grenade.

- Et merde…

Elle fit une roulade et se retrouva à découvert. Elle courut se mettre à l'abri non sans avoir auparavant lancer une seconde onde de choc. Les colons avaient fait du bon travail, il ne restait plus que cinq mercenaires. Evelyn un tua deux grâce à une singularité et deux balles. Les colons la regardèrent stupéfaits. Elle se battait comme…comme un véritable soldat.

Evelyn n'avait plus de munitions, elle jeta son arme au sol et chargea vers les trois pirates restant. Rapidement, elle en tua un en lui brisant la nuque, elle s'occupa du second avec un violent coup de poing dans le ventre et un coup de coude à la base du cou. Aussitôt après, elle s'abaissa au sol pour éviter un coup du dernier mercenaire. Elle lui fit un croche-pied et il tomba au sol. Elle lui assena un coup de poing chargé en énergie biotique dans la mâchoire. Il mourut sur le coup. L'action avait durée à peine cinq secondes. Evelyn se releva, essuyant le sang qu'elle avait sur le visage. Sa joue la picotait un peu, une balle avait dû la frôler.

David se précipita vers elle.

- Maman !

- David ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'avais promis de rester caché.

- Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule. Et puis tu as été géniale, on aurait dis un vrai soldat !

Evelyn eut un sourire. David n'était pas au courant de son passé, personne ici ne l'était. Le commandant Shepard n'existait plus depuis 13 ans. Malgré tout, Evelyn s'était senti merveilleusement bien en ressentant la montée de l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas battue comme ça. Elle dû s'avouer que ça lui manquait un peu.

Les amis d'Evelyn vinrent la féliciter et la remercier. Grâce à elle, la colonie était sauvée.

En compagnie de son fils, Evelyn rentra chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle soigne sa blessure à la joue et qu'elle mange. Elle n'avait pas souvent l'usage de ses pouvoirs biotiques et ils la laissaient souvent morte de faim.

Alors qu'elle se soignait, David lui demanda :

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? Je savais que tu avais des connaissances dans ce domaine mais je ne t'avais jamais vu vraiment en action.

Evelyn soupira. Il était parfois dur de cacher la vérité. Surtout à son fils, elle détestait lui mentir. Mais elle devait le protéger comme toute mère se doit de le faire. Elle opta pour une demi vérité.

- Durant la guerre contre les Moissonneurs, commença t-elle, survivre était la priorité. On devait savoir se battre sinon on mourrait. C'est aussi simple que cela.

- Mais tu m'as dit que papa était mort lors de cette guerre…

- Il est mort en héros David, il a donné sa vie pour en sauver d'autres. Ne salis pas sa mémoire.

La vois d'Evelyn était devenue dure.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas, s'excusa David. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça.

- Tu n'as que 13 ans David, se radoucit sa mère, peut-être qu'un jour je me sentirais prête à t'en parler mais aujourd'hui je pense que tu es encore trop jeune.

Son fils hocha la tête, il avait eu cette discussion de nombreuses fois avec elle et ça se terminait toujours comme ça. Mais il comprenait ou du moins il essayait. Sa mère avait été toujours comme ça. Les rares fois où elle évoquait son père, c'était quand il lui demandait et si elle n'esquivait pas la question.

Evelyn le prévint qu'elle devait retourner au bureau et qu'elle rentrerait pour dîner. David l'embrasa sur la joue et la laissa partir.

Après 2h47 de voyage, le vaisseau de l'Alliance arriva enfin à la petite colonie de Sylla. Quand Kaidan descendit du vaisseau, il fut accueilli par un homme au nom de Johnson. Il lui apprit que les pirates étaient arrivés une heure et demie plus tôt et que la colonie s'était défendue.

- Je croyais qu'ils étaient une vingtaine, objecta Kaidan. Comment une si petite colonie a t-elle pu… Enfin je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas des militaires.

- C'est vrai Général, mais on avait des armes et un leader.

- Un leader ?

- Oui, c'est une sorte de chef ici. Elle s'occupe d'un peu de tout et aujourd'hui elle nous a montré un talent caché.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme. Kaidan en déduis que cette femme était respectée même si personne ne la connaissait vraiment.

- Comment s'appelle t-elle ? Demanda Kaidan.

- Evelyn.

Kaidan s'arrêta de marcher, un peu surpris. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu ce nom ? Il remis ses pensées en ordre et rejoignit Johnson.

- C'est tout ? Pas de nom de famille ?

- Non, tout le monde l'appelle Evelyn ici et si elle en a un, personne ne le connaît.

Kaidan hocha la tête, une femme bien mystérieuse…

- Je vous emmène jusqu'à elle Général, elle vous expliquera tout. On a quelques blessés mais ils survivront.

Sans cette femme, pensa Kaidan, la colonie aurait été perdu. Il avait hâte de la rencontrer.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrivés devant le bureau d'Evelyn, Johnson prévint son secrétaire que le Général était là. Mr Corbin relégua l'information par l'interphone. Evelyn ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'actionner le mécanisme de la porte. Kaidan entra dans la pièce, la porte se referma derrière lui. La femme lui tourné le dos, elle examinait un datapad.

- Vous arrivez trop tard, dit simplement Evelyn sans se retourner.

La voix de la femme glaça le sang de Kaidan. Ce n'était pas elle, ça ne pouvait pas être elle, elle était morte… Mais sa voix… sa voix était la même que celle de la femme qu'il avait aimé. C'était impossible.

- Eh bien Général, on a perdu sa lang…

Evelyn s'était retournée et en voyant l'homme en face d'elle, elle n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase. La bouche ouverte, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Kaidan était dans le même état. Inconsciemment, leurs pas comblèrent le peu d'espace qui les séparaient. Evelyn pleurait, Kaidan, lui, n'arrivait pas à émettre un son. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux. 13 ans à croire que l'un comme l'autre était mort, 13 ans à… Evelyn se jeta dans les bras de Kaidan.

- Je… je n'arrive pas croire que...que tu sois vivant, pleura t-elle.

- Je te croyais morte, 13 ans à te croire morte…

Désormais, ils étaient deux à pleurer.

Doucement, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre afin de pouvoir se regarder. Evelyn n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux noirs étaient les mêmes, sa bouche était toujours aussi sensuelle et ses yeux…Ses yeux avaient gardés la même intensité. Un bleu gris à vous couper le souffle à chaque fois que vous les croisiez.

- Tu…tu es restée la même que dans mes souvenirs. Tu es magnifique…

Evelyn lui offrit un sourire.

- Et toi…malgré quelques cheveux blancs…tu es resté le même…

Kaidan posa son front sur celui d'Evelyn. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, à sentir la chaleur de l'autre, à essayer de croire que tout ceci n'était pas qu'un rêve, à enfin pouvoir se pardonner. Au bout d'un moment, Evelyn se détacha de lui et lui prit la main.

- Viens, sortons, on sera mieux.

Evelyn ouvrit la porte derrière son bureau qui donnait sur un petit jardin avec un banc au plein milieu. Elle s'y assit, imitée par Kaidan. Un silence gêné s'installa. Evelyn le brisa très vite.

- Alors ? Général hein ?

Kaidan sourit.

- Ouais, on dirait…

Le silence retomba.

- Kaidan…

C'était la première fois qu'elle disait son nom. Il se sentit chavirer. Son cœur qui s'était brisé en apprenant sa mort commençait à rassembler le morceaux tel un puzzle sous une couche de poussière depuis 13 ans.

- Dis-moi quelque chose, le supplia t-elle.

- Tu veux que je commence, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Tu n'as pas changé, sourit-il.

Son sourire s'effaça et il soupira.

- Je crois que ça a été pire que la première fois où je t'ai cru morte. Sauf que là je ne pouvais accuser personne. Tu avais décidé de te sacrifier et je ne pouvais rien y faire… Durant presque un mois j'ai été en soins intensifs, j'étais mal en point mais j'ai réussi à survivre. J'ai essayé de nombreuses fois de te rejoindre ou du moins là où je croyais que tu te trouvais. Mais j'étais bien entouré. Liara, Garrus, Tali, Joker et surtout le docteur Chakwas veillaient sur moi. Au bout de quelques mois, je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas souhaité que je me laisse dépérir et que tu aurais sûrement aimé que je continue à vivre, pour toi. J'ai mis de nombreuses années à me remettre de ta disparition, presque quatre ans en fait. Mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Aujourd'hui, je vis encore dans ton appartement à la Citadelle. A un moment, j'ai voulu déménager parce qu'il me rappeler trop ton souvenir mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre…

Kaidan eut un sourire à ce souvenir. Il continua.

- Alors je me suis plongé dans le travail. Je ne vivais plus que pour ça. Et me voilà Général. Je n'ai ni femme ni enfant. Je n'arrive pas. Je crois que je n'y arriverais plus, pas après ce qu'on a vécu…

Tout le long de ses explications, Kaidan avait regardé ses mains, presque gêné de parler de ça. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années. Mais il avait fini de parler et quand il releva la tête pour regarder Evelyn, il vit qu'elle pleurait. Les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage lui firent mal. Avec un sanglot rauque, elle se jeta dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kaidan.

- Kaidan…Je suis tellement désolé…

Il la serra contre lui, et embrassa ses cheveux. Ils avaient la même odeur que dans ses souvenirs…

- Eve…Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, on est ensemble maintenant.

Evelyn se détacha de lui et essuya ses larmes. Avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche, son secrétaire lui demanda si elle pouvait venir, apparemment, on avait besoin d'elle quelque part.

- J'arrive Corbin, répondit-elle.

Elle se leva du banc et tourna la tête vers Kaidan.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? Lui demanda t-elle.

- Ça dépend où tu te rends, il faut que j'aille prévenir mes hommes de la situation.

Evelyn hocha la tête et se rendit au bureau de son secrétaire avec Kaidan sur ses talons.

- Que se passe t-il Corbin ?

- Eh bien des colons essaye de forcer la barrière qu'on a mise autour des corps des pirates. Ils veulent voir si il pourrait y avoir des ressources qui les intéresseraient dans leur vaisseau.

- Mon vaisseau est juste à côté, intervint Kaidan.

- Très bien, j'y vais en compagnie du Général. Corbin, vous restez ici, je vous informerais de la situation plus tard.

Evelyn et Kaidan partirent donc en direction du problème.

Durant le trajet, Kaidan lui posait des questions sur la colonie. Comment vivaient-ils ? Comment arrivaient-ils à subvenir à leurs besoins ? Comment fonctionnait la colonie ? Evelyn se fit un plaisir à répondre à toutes ses questions. L'un comme l'autre pourrait passer une éternité à s'écouter, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils avaient été séparés. Au bout d'un moment, Kaidan déclara :

- Je me demande comment tu fais.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien tout ça, fit-il en écartant les bras pour montrer la colonie. Tu as toujours préféré te battre plutôt que de diriger. Tu ne tenais pas assez en place pour ça.

- Oh mais je n'ai pas changé mes habitudes, sourit Evelyn. Je m'entraîne tous les matins à 6h, comme il y a 13 ans.

- Je me disais aussi, rigola Kaidan. N'empêche, je ne t'aurais jamais vu à la tête d'une colonie même une petite comme celle-là.

- C'était…nécessaire, si je dois dire. Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard mais pour l'instant, on est arrivé.

En effet, les colons étaient amassés derrière les barrières. C'était une petite foule mais Evelyn et Kaidan durent se frayer un passage. Les corps des pirates gisaient encore sur le sol. Evelyn se dirigea vers Peter, le chef de la sécurité sur la colonie.

- Pete, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi ne rentrent-ils pas chez eux ?

- Ils ne veulent pas bouger Evelyn, tu devrais leur parler, ils t'écouteront peut-être.

Evelyn hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la foule.

- Ecoutez-moi, fit-elle en interpellant les colons, on ne peut pas faire ce que vous voulez faire. On ne peut pas dépouiller leurs corps et leur vaisseau. On ne peut pas parce que ce serait leur ressembler.

Evelyn avait l'intention de toute la foule, elle continua.

- Dépouiller des corps pour s'enrichir ? Voler, piller pour s'enrichir ?

- Mais c'est eux qui sont venu ! Protesta quelqu'un. C'est eux qui ont voulu nous dépouiller ! Moi je dis que c'est un juste retour des choses !

- Ce n'est pas une raison, répliqua Evelyn, si tu fais ça alors tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. On s'est installé sur cette colonie pour être en dehors de tout ça justement !

Elle appuya sa phrase en désignant les corps des mercenaires.

- Allez plutôt rassurer vos enfants, vous valez mieux que ça.

Evelyn se tut et regarda la foule. Peu à peu, elle se dispersa. Son discours avait fait sensation.

Kaidan s'approcha d'elle.

- Tes discours sont toujours aussi sensationnelle Eve.

Peter, le chef de la sécurité foudroya du regard le Général ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Kaidan fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi le chef de la sécu me regarde comme ça ? Demanda t-il à Evelyn.

Elle rit.

- Parce que la première fois où il m'a appelé Eve, j'ai failli l'étrangler.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ce surnom ?

- Si au contraire mais à l'époque et même encore aujourd'hui, tu es le seul à pouvoir m'appeler comme ça.

Kaidan sourit, en clair ce Peter était jaloux.

- Tu ne devais pas aller parler à tes hommes ? Demanda Evelyn au bout d'un moment.

- Ah si, pardon, j'y vais.

Kaidan se dirigea donc vers son vaisseau tandis qu'Evelyn demanda à Peter de mettre les corps des pirates dans leur vaisseau et de le brûler. Le chef s'exécuta non sans lui avoir jeté un regard perplexe à propos de Kaidan. Il trouvait bizarre qu'il la tutoie et qu'il l'appelle par son surnom alors qu'elle n'a jamais voulu que lui l'appelle comme ça. Mais le Général Alenko avait une très bonne réputation alors il laissa tomber.

Kaidan revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il informa à Evelyn qu'il avait ordonné à ses hommes de retourner à l'Alliance et que, lui, il resterait ici pour aider les colons.

- Mais on n'a pas besoin d'aide ici Kaidan, objecta t-elle.

- Je le sais parfaitement mais je ne peux pas repartir maintenant.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Eve, répondit-il en souriant.

Avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer, Peter vint à leur rencontre.

- C'est terminé Evelyn.

- Merci Pete.

- Je suis sûr que David aimerait voir le Général., quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il…

- Oh merde David ! S'écria Evelyn. Qu'elle heure est-il ?

- Presque 19h30 mais…

- Euh…Désolé je dois y aller, je lui avais promis de le rejoindre pour dîner. Pete, sois gentil, trouve une chambre pour le Général.

- Très bien mais…

Evelyn lança un regard désolé à Kaidan et partit en courant laissant les deux hommes en plan.

- Qui est David ? Demanda Kaidan.

- Je suppose qu'elle vous le dira demain, répondit Peter, aller, venez.

Quand Evelyn rentra chez elle, son fils l'attendait à table les bras croisés.

- Désolé David, je suis en retard. Il ne fallait pas m'attendre.

- J'en avais assez de manger tout seul, j'ai préféré t'attendre.

Elle lui sourit puis s'installa à table en face de son fils.

Le repas se déroula en silence, Evelyn était dans ses pensées et elle ne pouvait rien dire à David pour l'instant. Il avait grandi dans l'idée que son père était mort et maintenant voilà qu'il était vivant. Evelyn n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire, Kaidan était de retour.

Au moment du dessert, David déclara :

- Je crois que ça aurait été la même chose si j'aurais mangé tout seul…

Sa mère leva la tête de son assiette.

- Je suis désolé mon chéri, j'ai eu une dure journée et il y a des choses dont je ne peux pas te parler.

- Mouais, tu as l'air plus ailleurs que d'habitude, marmonna t-il.

Evelyn ne dit rien, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

- Alors ? Comment était le Général ? Changea de sujet David.

- Tu le rencontreras sûrement demain. Il est resté à la colonie mais ses hommes sont partis.

- Partis ? Mais pourquoi est-il resté ?

- Je te dirais tout demain, je te le promets.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Evelyn lui lança un regard équivoque, celui qui disait que la discussion était finie. David leva les mains en l'air.

- D'accord, j'attendrai demain.

Sa mère soupira, Kaidan avait bouleversé sa vie, désormais elle était obligée de changer ses plans pour son fils. Elle avait prévu de lui dire toute la vérité à sa majorité mais…

- Parle-moi de ton fusil que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Je n'en avais jamais vu un en vrai.

Evelyn sourit.

- Je l'ai eu bien avant ta naissance. C'est un fusil sniper, le meilleur de tous. Une veuve noire.

- Tu m'apprendras à m'en servir ? Demanda David ravi.

- Tu sais très bien que non, je ne veux pas te voir avec une arme dans les mains.

- Mais maman…

- D'ailleurs, l'interrompit-elle, où as-tu trouvé celle que je t'ai confisqué ?

- Je l'ai trouvé par terre, quelqu'un avait dû la faire tomber et ne l'a pas récupérer.

David mentait, elle le savait mais de toute façon il ne lui dirait pas où il l'avait déniché. Elle n'insista pas même si elle n'était pas dupe.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Je t'écoute, répondit-elle légèrement soupçonneuse.

- Pourquoi m'apprends-tu à me battre et à utiliser mes pouvoirs biotiques alors que tu ne veux même pas que je touche à une arme ?

Evelyn soupira, cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait pas esquiver la question.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose David…Il faut bien que tu sache te défendre non ?

- Sur une petite colonie comme celle-là ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, déclara t-il en croisant les bras.

- L'attaque des pirates aujourd'hui montre pourtant tout le contraire.

- C'est la première qu'on ait eu depuis qu'on est installé ici maman ! Encore une fois, tu ne me dis pas la vérité.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi David ! Tu sais que tu perdras ! Je t'ai donné une réponse, peut-être qu'elle ne te satisfait pas mais c'est la seule que je te donnerai pour l'instant !

David se leva brusquement de table et partit dans sa chambre, furieux. Evelyn soupira et mis sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire avec lui. Il rêvait de bataille, il voulait devenir soldat comme son père mais Evelyn refusait. Il rêvait de devenir comme le commandant Shepard qui n'était autre que sa mère. C'était son héroïne, il croyait qu'elle avait péri lors de la guerre contre les Moissonneurs sauf qu'il vivait avec elle sans même le savoir. Ces derniers temps, la relation qu'elle avait avec son fils s'étiolait, il voulait des réponses qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner.

Evelyn savait comment ça aller se passer, il resterait enfermé dans sa chambre toute la soirée et demain matin il viendrait la rejoindre à 6h pour leur entraînement quotidien. Ça se passait toujours comme ça.

Evelyn se leva de table en soupirant et se dirigea vers sa pièce secrète. Son bureau était collé à ses appartements et la seule pièce qui communiquait avec le bureau et la maison était cette pièce dont personne ne connaissait l'existence comme sa vraie identité. C'était ici qu'elle entreposées tout les souvenirs de son passé. Ses armes, des bouts de son ancienne armure, des photos récupérées à partir de son Omnitech. Il y avait aussi son violon, les dessins qu'elle avait fait durant ces 13 dernières années. La plupart représentait Kaidan, ses anciens amis, Garrus, Liara Tali,…Il y avait aussi des portraits de son fils et plein de petits objets qui montraient qu'elle n'avait rien oublié de son ancienne vie, qui montraient que le commandant Shepard était toujours là, enfouie quelque part.

En marchant dans la pièce, elle posa son regard sur son violon, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas joué ? Elle prit l'objet dans ses mains, s'assit et joua. Ses doigts circulaient aléatoirement sur les cordes mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle jouait, elle se rendit compte que l'air que diffusait l'instrument était celui qu'elle avait joué un jour pour Kaidan et qui était devenu leur air à eux.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce second chapitre ^^ Merci pour les reviews et les vus, ça fait plaisir ;)**

**Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le troisième chapitre avec un jour d'avance ^^**

**Désolé mais la rencontre entre Kaidan et David n'est pas pour ce chapitre, pas encore ;) Ne désespérez pas, c'est pour bientôt**

**Je voulais dire un grand merci à Spino, Pauline et Bloody pour leurs commentaires encourageants, ça fait tellement plaisir ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

Kaidan avait eu une nuit exécrable, il avait les idées embrouillées. Il avait retrouvé l'amour de sa vie, elle était proche et pourtant si loin.

Il se leva et entreprit d'aller à la rencontre d'Evelyn. Si elle lui avait dit la vérité, à cette heure là, elle devait déjà s'entraîner. Peter était déjà levé lui aussi, Kaidan lui demanda où elle se trouvait.

- A la salle d'entraînement.

Vous prenez à droite puis à gauche et tout droit, vous verrez vous trouverez facilement, c'est le plus grand bâtiment de la colonie.

- Merci, répondit simplement le Général.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kaidan était au gymnase. Il monta dans les gradins, tout en haut pour se faire le plus discret possible. Il voyait Evelyn et un jeune garçon répétait des mouvements d'autodéfenses. Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, mouvements fluides et maîtrisés. Le gamin était doué, sans conteste. Evelyn lui donnait des conseils, plus haut la jambe, écarte plus les bras, comme ça, voilà, parfait. Kaidan sourit, c'était une parfaite instructrice.

Soudain, elle leva les yeux et le regarda, elle l'avait vu. Kaidan l'entendu dire au garçon :

- Continue sans moi, je reviens.

Evelyn attrapa une serviette, s'essuya le visage et se dirigea vers Kaidan. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, il vit qu'un sourire barrait son visage. David leva les yeux vers sa mère, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de l'homme à qui elle parlait, peut-être était-ce Peter…

Evelyn s'assit à côté de Kaidan.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venu, dit-elle.

- Qui est ce gamin ? Demanda Kaidan curieux.

Evelyn baissa la tête et se mit à tripoter ses doigts.

- Je devrais peut-être te raconter ce qui m'est arrivé…

Kaidan lui prit les mains et la força à le regarder.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Eve.

- Je n'ai pas peur, répliqua t-elle.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit. Il la connaissait par cœur, même après toutes ces années.

- Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu mais c'est normal non ? Admit-elle en souriant à son tour.

- Tout à fait, tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne te jugerais pas, tu peux y aller.

Evelyn soupira et commença son récit.

- Quand je suis entrée dans le faisceau qui menait jusqu'à la Citadelle, j'y ai retrouvé l'Amiral Anderson et l'Homme Trouble. On a eu une…discussions, il était endoctriné, il voulait le contrôle des Moissonneurs. J'ai essayé de le raisonner, il m'a forcé à tirer sur Anderson. J'ai tenté encore une fois de lui faire entendre raison mais les Moissonneurs le dominait. Il est mort en se tirant une balle dans la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, Anderson l'a suivi, à cause de la balle que je lui avais tirée dans la hanche. J'ai ouvert les bras de la Citadelle puis une passerelle m'a fait monter. Je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit. Un gamin m'attendait, celui que je voyais dans mes cauchemars. C'était le catalyseur, il était sous forme d'hologramme, une sorte d'IA. Il m'a donné le choix. Sois je contrôlais les Moissonneurs, sois je les détruisais ainsi que toute forme synthétiques ou sois je choisissais la synthèse. Mélangeant la vie organique et synthétiques pour créer un nouvel ADN. J'ai choisi la destruction. C'était pourquoi je m'étais battue, je devais à tout prix détruire les Moissonneurs.

Ensuite il y a eu une explosion et je me suis retrouvée à moitié morte dans des ruines sur la Terre. Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'ai agonisé mais au bout d'un moment qui m'avais paru une éternité, quelqu'un m'a trouvé. C'était Peter. Il m'a emmené dans un camp de réfugié. J'étais gravement blessée. Un médecin s'est occupé de moi mais je suis tombée dans le coma. Il a duré deux mois.

A mon réveil, je n'étais plus sur Terre, j'étais ici sur cette colonie qui commençait doucement à se bâtir. Mais je voulais mourir parce que je t'avais vu mourir et que je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. Comme toi j'ai tenté d'attenter à ma vie mais j'étais hautement surveillée. Et puis on m'a appris une nouvelle. Une nouvelle qui m'a bouleversé. J'étais enceinte. Je me suis dit que j'avais le droit de me tuer si je voulais mais je n'avais pas le droit de tuer la vie qui grandissait en moi. Je portais ton enfant et c'était devenu tout à coup la chose la plus primordiale.

A ce moment-là, j'ai pris une décision. J'ai décidé que le commandant Shepard n'existerait plus et que je consacrerais ma vie à mon enfant. J'ai décidé que je vivrais, ici, sur cette colonie, loin de tout pour le protéger de la perfidie des gens, pour le protéger du monde dans lequel nous vivons, pour le protéger de mon passé. Si à l'époque j'avais su que tu étais vivant, je n'aurais jamais pris cette décision.

Mais je te croyais mort et maintenant, personne ne sait qui je suis, pas même mon propre enfant.

Evelyn se tut et tourna la tête vers Kaidan, essayant de deviner ses pensées.

Il avait frissonné quand il avait su le choix du sort de la galaxie qui reposait sur ses épaules, frissonné quand elle avait évoqué son coma, frissonné quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait été enceinte, frissonné quand elle s'était tue.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, déclara t-il enfin….Tu n'avais pas le droit de vivre toutes ces épreuves seule, je suis tellement désolé Eve…

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et doucement, lui frotta le dos. Evelyn avait envie de pleurer mais aucune larme ne coulait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Je suppose que tu as deviné, fit alors Evelyn.

Kaidan hocha la tête.

- Oui. Comment s'appelle t-il ?

- David.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne devines pas ?

- Anderson…

- Anderson.

Silence.

- Il est doué.

- Très.

Silence.

- Comme son père, ajouta t-elle.

- J'aurais dis comme sa mère.

Evelyn sourit.

- Il rêve de devenir comme toi et le commandant Shepard. Sauf qu'il ne sait pas que je suis le commandant Shepard. J'avais prévu de lui révélé tout à sa majorité mais maintenant que tu es ici, je me dois de lui dire la vérité. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage, j'ai peur de la façon dont il va réagir, il est imprévisible.

- Il a de qui tenir, plaisanta Kaidan. A qui ressemble t-il ?

- C'est un mixte des deux. Il a mes yeux, ton nez et ton sourire. Au niveau personnalité, c'est très disparate. A un moment, il peut être calme, sérieux, curieux et l'instant d'après il explose comme une sorte de bombe à retardement. Il est aussi très doué au niveau biotique. Normal avec deux parents biotiques tu me diras…

Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur leur fils et aucun mot ne sortait de leurs bouches.

- Ça te dérange d'attendre un peu avant de le rencontrer ? J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose avant.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, j'ai attendu 13 ans, je peux encore attendre un peu.

- Attends-moi ici, je reviens dans deux secondes.

Elle descendit les marches des gradins et alla à la rencontre de David.

- On arrête pour aujourd'hui David.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, j'ai quelques trucs à faire.

- C'est le Général qui est là-haut ? Quand est-ce que je le rencontre ?

- Tout à l'heure, dans une heure.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

- Et tu me raconteras tout ?

- Oui, maintenant file.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et partit en courant vers les vestiaires. Evelyn, elle, rejoignit Kaidan.

Elle l'emmena dans son bureau puis actionna le bouton à côté de la bibliothèque. Elle entra dans la pièce secrète et se tourna vers Kaidan. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Le Général s'avança, prit la main d'Evelyn et ne la lâcha pas.

- Quelle est cette pièce ? Demanda t-il presque en murmurant.

- C'est ma pièce. Celle où j'entrepose tous mes souvenirs. Personne ne la connaît ou n'y est entré à part moi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, déclara t-elle avec un sourire.

Lâchant la main d'Evelyn, Kaidan parcouru la pièce.

- Je n'y crois pas, tu as tout gardé depuis toutes ces années ?

- Tout ce que j'ai pu récupéré, oui.

Kaidan s'approcha de son violon.

- J'ai encore l'original à la maison, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le jeter. C'était comme une partie de toi.

- Et ça l'est toujours, répondit Evelyn.

- Je vois que tu dessines toujours, observa t-il. Ils sont toujours aussi magnifiques.

Elle ne dit rien, la plupart de ses dessins représentés Kaidan et quelque part, elle se sentait un peu gênée. Mais Kaidan, en gentleman, ne porta pas de commentaires. Heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas oublié depuis toutes ces années.

Il s'approcha du mur où Evelyn avait suspendu toutes ses armes. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les armes.

- Je me rappelle encore la première fois où je t'ai vu avec ta veuve noire. Ce jour là, pas une de tes cibles n'avait été ratée.

Evelyn sourit, elle s'en souvenait aussi. C'était le jour où pour la première fois, elle et Kaidan s'étaient embrassés.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le souvenir remontait à la surface et instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Leurs lèvres étaient à un centimètre l'unes de l'autres et l'espace fut comblé naturellement comme si 13 ans n'était pas passés. Le baiser fut de plus en plus fougueux. Kaidan hissa Evelyn sur le bureau derrière elle et il pressa son corps contre elle, tout en tirant sur la chemise de son pantalon. Evelyn gémit doucement quand la main Kaidan glissa sur sa peau, la combinaison de leurs deux énergies biotiques inhérente envoyait des picotements à travers son corps. Après que sa chemise a été retirée, Evelyn passa ses mains et ses lèvres sur le torse tonique de Kaidan. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent de nouveau pour un baiser brûlant. La bouche de Kaidan a rompu le baiser sensuellement et s'est déplacée vers le bas du menton et la gorge d'Evelyn. Elle gémit de nouveau mais pour une autre raison.

- Kaidan, attends, dit-elle à bout de souffle. Pas comme ça, pas…

- Oui, désolé, tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Non, on est fautif tout les deux. Je veux juste que tout soit clair entre nous. On ne doit pas aller trop vite. Je veux dire, on a été séparés pendant plus de 13 ans et je pense qu'on doit réapprendre à se connaître.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Kaidan en remettant sa chemise. Il faut qu'on prenne notre temps.

Evelyn hocha la tête et descendit de la table. Kaidan lui prit les mains.

- Je veux juste que tu saches que malgré ces 13 ans, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Le sourire qu'affichait Evelyn lui redonna du baume au cœur, elle lui avait tellement manqué.

- Et je veux que tu saches que c'est réciproque Kaidan. Je t'aime.

Elle prit ses joues entre ses mains et emmena le visage Kaidan vers le sien pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. A contre cœur, Evelyn s'écarta.

- Il est temps que je te présente ton fils.

Kaidan se raidit. Il n'avait pas vraiment encore assimilé le fait qu'il était père maintenant.

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Enfin… Je veux dire…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, le rassura t-elle.

Enfin, je l'espère, se dit-elle à elle-même.

- Et si il ne m'aime pas ?

- Kaidan… Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne t'aime pas. Il vénère le Général Alenko enfin le Major, il croit que tu es mort depuis 13 ans, tout comme moi. Il ne sait pas que son père et le Major Alenko est une seule et même personne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il aurait fait le rapprochement avec moi…

- Je vois, alors il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir ?

- Aucune, lui sourit Evelyn. Aller, viens, n'ai pas peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- Anxieux alors ?

- Certainement.

Ils se sourirent puis partirent pour la maison d'Evelyn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^**

**Kaidan et David se rencontre enfin ;) **

**Merci encore pour les reviews et les vues, ça fait plaisir de voir que son histoire est suivie comme ça. Sur ce bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine =)**

* * *

Plus ils avançaient vers la maison d'Evelyn et plus les mains de Kaidan devenaient moites. Quand il franchirent le seuil, Evelyn se tourna vers le Général et lui dit :

- Il doit être dans sa chambre. Reste ici en attendant que je lui parle, je viendrais te chercher après.

Kaidan hocha la tête tandis qu'Evelyn se dirigeait vers la chambre de David.

- David ? Demanda t-elle en frappant à la prote. Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, vas-y.

Evelyn ouvrit la porte et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté.

- Le Général est ici ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Oui mais avant il faut qu'on parle.

David fronça les sourcils.

- Ça va ? Tu as l'air préoccupé.

- Ce que je m'apprête à te dire est assez délicat.

David s'assit à son tour.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas juger tant que je n'ai pas fini. Ce sera dur à encaisser David.

Il hocha la tête. Il avait l'air prêt à attendre la vérité mais Evelyn ne savait pas si, elle, était prête. Elle souffla un coup et se lança.

- Que ferais-tu si je te disais que le commandant Shepard n'est pas morte ?

David la regarda bizarrement.

- C'est impossible maman, je…

- Très bien, que sais-tu de personnel sur elle ?

- Pas grand-chose. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de renseignement sur elle. A part peut-être la rumeur sur la relation qu'elle avait avec le major Alenko. Et quand je pense qu'il est juste ici, dans le salon.

Evelyn sourit, il était tellement impatient.

- Tu le rencontreras après. Leur relation n'était pas qu'une rumeur.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je sais beaucoup de chose David. Le commandant s'appelle Evelyn, elle est née le 12 Avril 2154, ses parents et tous ses amis sont morts lorsqu'elle avait 16 ans sur la colonie de Mindoir et…

- Attends, comment tu… Et pourquoi s'appellerait-elle comme toi et est née la même date que toi ? C'est complètement délirant.

- Ce n'est pas délirant David. Le commandant Shepard n'est pas morte, elle est là devant toi.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Tu serais la survivante d'Akuzé, le héros de la Citadelle et celle qui a anéanti les Moissonneurs ?

- Oui.

- Je n'y crois pas.

- Où crois-tu que j'ai appris à me battre et à me servir d'une arme, où crois-tu que j'ai eu toutes mes cicatrices, pourquoi crois-tu qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps du commandant ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je croyais ton père mort David, j'ai voulu changer de vie après tout ce que j'avais vécu. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre et puis j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Je ne voulais pas que tu ais une vie comme celle que j'avais eu. Je voulais t'éloigner de tout ça. Et puis hier, j'ai appris que ce que je croyais était faux. Ton père n'est pas mort David, il est là dans le salon à attendre que je te dise toute la vérité.

Il eu un long silence avant que David ne se mette à parler.

- Alors le commandant Shepard et le Général Alenko sont mes parents ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir tout dit plus tôt David.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je devienne un soldat ?

- En partie.

Evelyn porta ses mains à son cou et retira ses plaques militaires et les tendit à son fils.

- Tiens, elles sont à toi, je n'en ai plus besoin.

David referma sa main sur les plaques.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu rencontres ton père.

Il la regarda et hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était partagé entre la joie, la tristesse et la colère. Evelyn se leva et alla chercher Kaidan.

- Alors ? Demanda le Général en se levant du canapé.

- Il encaisse. Tu peux aller le voir.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Non, je pense qu'il est mieux de vous laisser seuls.

Kaidan acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Evelyn s'assit dans le canapé à son tour et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kaidan revint.

- Il n'est plus dans sa chambre Eve.

- Comment ça il n'est plus dans sa chambre ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

- Il a dû partir. Tu sais où il a pu aller ?

- Pas bien loin. Je croyais qu'il l'avait plutôt bien pris. Apparemment, je me trompais.

- Où va-t-il quand il est contrarié ?

- Au gymnase, il passe ses nerfs en s'entraînant.

Kaidan sourit, telle mère, tel fils.

- On y va ?

- Vas-y seul, il ne me parlera pas.

- Très bien, reste ici, je reviens.

Kaidan embrassa Evelyn sur le front et se dirigea vers le gymnase. Evelyn, elle s'effondra dans le canapé. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si dur de révéler la vérité. En à peine deux jours, tout son passé était revenu à la surface.

Des larmes de rage coulaient sur les joues de David. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit avant ? Pourquoi tous ces mensonges ? Jamais il n'avait pensé que sa mère puisse être son idole. Jamais. Elle n'était pas comme la description que l'on donnait du commandant Shepard. Beaucoup de questions avaient trouvé leurs réponses depuis qu'il savait la vérité mais il n'arrivait pas à digérer le fait que sa mère lui mente.

Arrivé au gymnase, ses larmes coulaient encore. Il jeta violemment les plaques de sa mère contre un mur, à un tel point qu'il avait fait un trou dans le mur. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses pouvoirs biotiques s'étaient déclenchés. Il frappa brutalement le sac de boxe qui se décrocha du plafond sur lequel il était suspendu. David était déchaîné. Il lança une onde de choc et tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage vola dans les airs. Au dernier moment, Kaidan réussi à élever une barrière biotique pour se protéger. Voyant qu'il avait failli toucher Kaidan, David se calma aussitôt.

- Tu ferais certainement un très bon soldat biotique, déclara le Général.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends ta colère.

- Vraiment ?

- David… Ne blâme pas ta mère, elle a fait ce qu'elle croyait être bon pour toi. C'est aussi dur pour toi que pour elle. Ou que pour moi.

David ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa glisser par terre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Kaidan en s'asseyant à côté de son fils. Apprendre à se connaître, ce genre de chose. C'est drôle mais je suis aussi perdu que toi.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre le père et le fils. Un bout d'un moment, Kaidan prit la parole.

- Je t'ai vu t'entraîner tout à l'heure. Tu es doué.

- Depuis que je suis tout petit, maman insiste pour que je m'entraîne avec elle tous les matins. C'est devenu une habitude. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle m'entraîne, elle ne veut pas que je tienne une arme dans la main.

- Vraiment ? A l'époque, elle en aurait donné une à un gamin de dix ans pour qu'il puisse se défendre. Peut-être s'adoucit-elle avec le temps.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kaidan.

- Avez-vous vraiment fait tout ce qui est raconté dans les livres ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer David. Et en ce qui concerne les livres, eh bien je ne sais pas ce qui est raconté dedans, je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre.

- Est-il vrai que le comman…que maman conduit très mal ?

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, rigola Kaidan. Une vraie catastrophe ambulante. J'ai eu quelques bleus grâce à elle. Tout l'équipage se plaignait de sa conduite désastreuse à un point qu'on essayait d'esquiver lorsqu'elle nous choisissait pour la mission.

David afficha un sourire.

- Comment était-elle ? Je veux dire en mission.

- Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. C'était le meilleur commandant sous lequel j'ai servi. Elle avait cette détermination qui ne faiblissait jamais. Quoi qu'il se passait, la mission était prioritaire. Ta mère est un leader né David. Elle a quelque chose en elle qui pousse les gens à la suivre n'importe où, même en enfer.

- Elle n'avait pas de faiblesse ?

- Oh si, elle en avait mais elle ne les montrait jamais. Elle réussissait toujours à garder un masque d'impassibilité. Je n'ai vu ses faiblesses que lorsqu'on a commencé à se fréquenter et encore… Ta mère est quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle David, ne l'oublie jamais.

- Pourquoi s'est-elle exilée sur cette colonie ? Elle aurait pu rester sur Terre non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, elle aurait pu mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle ne l'a pas fait parce qu'elle croyait que j'étais mort. Elle a préféré tout laisser derrière elle pour s'occuper exclusivement de toi, te protéger de toutes ces magouilles politiques et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Ta mère l'a fait aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter la vie qui s'offrait à elle sans moi.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Ne croyais-tu pas, toi aussi, qu'elle était morte ?

- Si, je le croyais. Elle m'a dit tout ça ce matin comme j'ai appris que tu existais. Il va nous falloir du temps David mais on y arrivera, je te le promet.

- Merci Papa.

En entendant son fils l'appeler Papa, Kaidan ne put réprimer une larme de couler. Depuis la première fois depuis 13 ans, Kaidan était heureux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je voulais vous dire un très grand merci à tous pour me suivre et m'encourager ;)**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, Kaidan et son fils revinrent auprès d'Evelyn qui attendait la tête dans les mains sur son canapé. Lorsqu'elle les vit s'approcher d'elle, Evelyn se leva et David se jeta dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça maman.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. La vérité est toujours dure à encaisser.

Evelyn déposé un baiser sur le front de son fils et s'écarta. Elle croisa le regard de Kaidan et celui-ci hocha la tête pour lui dire que tout était arrangé.

- Alors ? On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Evelyn.

- Il faut que je retourne à la Citadelle, répondit Kaidan. Je dois faire mon rapport.

- Que vas-tu leur dire ?

- Je pensais que tu, pardon que vous m'accompagnerez.

- Je ne sais pas Kaidan, je ne peux pas laisser la colonie comme ça…

- Oh aller maman, la supplia David, j'ai toujours rêvé de quitter cette colonie surtout pour aller à la Citadelle.

- Il faut que je réfléchisse, je ne peux pas me pointer là-bas en disant que le commandant Shepard est de retour, ça ferait un scandale.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais obligée de faire ça Eve. Tu pourrais garder ton identité secrète.

Kaidan s'arrêta de parler et baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas si l'idée qu'il avait dans la tête plairait à Evelyn mais il tenta quand même.

- Je pensais que l'on pourrait reprendre une nouvelle vie, rien que nous trois. Comme un nouveau départ.

Elle le regarda un instant puis déclara :

- Il faut que je réfléchisse.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et sortit. Kaidan soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Je savais qu'elle le prendrait mal.

- Elle va revenir, il faut juste lui laisser du temps, fit David. Elle ne la pas mal prit, elle est juste surprise. Enfin je crois.

Kaidan sourit.

- J'espère. Tu crois qu'elle acceptera ?

- J'en suis sûr. Depuis que tu es revenu, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnante.

- Et toi ? Tu es d'accord avec tout ça ?

David lui offrit son plus grand sourire.

- A cent pour cent.

Evelyn était partie il ya maintenant plus de trois heures et la nuit commençait à tomber.

- Tu sais où elle pourrait être ? Demanda Kaidan à son fils.

- Non aucune, à chaque fois qu'elle s'en va de cette manière, je n'arrive jamais à voir où elle va. C'est comme si qu'elle avait un endroit secret.

Kaidan réfléchit, où pourrait-elle bien se cacher. Un endroit secret ? Ah oui ! Ça y est, elle l'y avait emmené quelques heures plus tôt et elle lui avait dit que c'était son jardin secret. Kaidan sourit de contentement.

- Attend moi ici David, je vais la chercher.

- Tu sais où la trouver ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, je ne bouge pas mais ne soyez pas trop long.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, à tout à l'heure.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de David et alla rejoindre Evelyn.

Kaidan mit du temps à trouver comment ouvrir la porte du bureau secret d'Evelyn, le système était bien caché. Elle avait toujours était méticuleuse. Quand il y parvint, Kaidan la trouva endormit sur la table qui lui servait de bureau. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Combien de fois l'avait-il trouvé dans cette position 13 ans auparavant ? Il la regarda quelque instant et se décida à la réveiller.

- Eve ? Réveille-toi. Eve ?

Il la secoua mais rien ne se passa. Son sommeil s'était alourdi depuis qu'il la connaissait. Avant elle se serait réveillé en sursaut.

- Eve ?

- Hmm…

- Eve, réveille-toi. Tu serais mieux dans un lit.

- Kaidan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu te chercher, ça fait trois heures que tu es partie.

- Trois heures ? Merde, je suis désolé Kaidan. Où est David ?

- A la maison, ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien.

Encore toute ensommeillée, Evelyn se leva de sa chaise.

- Il faudrait qu'on discute non ?

- Certainement, répondit Kaidan en souriant.

- Je suis désolé d'être partie comme ça, tu m'as prise au dépourvu et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Elle soupira.

- C'est une décision difficile à prendre Kaidan.

- Je sais, je ne te demande pas d'y répondre tout de suite Eve. On a tout le temps que l'on veut.

- Si je vais y répondre mais avant j'aimerais savoir, l'ancien équipage du Normandy, tu as encore des contacts avec eux ?

- Oui. Liara est toujours le courtier de l'ombre, Garrus est maintenant le nouveau chef du SSC, Tali essaye de partager sa vie entre son rôle d'amiral et Garrus. Enfin tu vois beaucoup de chose ont changé mais on est resté en contacts et on se voit régulièrement.

- J'aimerais tant les revoir tous… Ils me manquent.

- C'est encore possible de les revoir Eve, il suffit de m'accompagner. Si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que le commandant Shepard est revenu, ça peut s'arranger mais je crois que tu ne feras pas l'impasse sur l'équipage, rigola Kaidan.

- Oui, je crois aussi, rigola t-elle à son tour.

- C'est un oui ? Espéra t-il.

- Oui, c'est un oui Kaidan.

Totalement heureux, ils s'embrassèrent.

- Allons l'annoncer à David.

Une semaine plus tard, Evelyn, Kaidan et leur fils débarquèrent sur la Citadelle. Ils étaient maintenant devenus une famille. Celle qu'Evelyn avait toujours voulue. Ils s'étaient installés dans l'appartement de Kaidan, anciennement celui d'Evelyn, en attendant d'en avoir un plus grand. Elle n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve mais la main de Kaidan dans la sienne lui prouvait le contraire. Il était là à présent et rien ne les séparerait.

Kaidan organisa un grand dîner avec tout l'ancien équipage du Normandy. Les retrouvailles avaient été chaudes en larmes et en émotions. Tous étaient heureux de découvrir qu'Evelyn était vivante et qu'elle avait un fils qui ressemblait tellement à ses parents. David, bien sûr, était aux anges. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour il puisse rencontrer ses idoles et encore moins penser qu'ils deviennent ses amis.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Evelyn se retrouva seule sur le balcon. Un sourire immense barrait son visage, jamais elle n'avait été plus heureuse que maintenant. Elle voyait tous les invités parler entre eux et s'amuser. Il n'y avait plus de guerre entre eux et tout était parfait pour un nouveau départ. Un nouveau départ avec toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait et qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde.

FIN


End file.
